Falling In Love With The Beast
by HrithikCrazy
Summary: Caroline Forbes was selected as a sacrifice for the Original Family, as a token of thanks, for saving the village from a devastating plague. How shall she cope? One shot. This is what happens, when you mix Hunger Games, TVD and The Beauty and The Beast


**Mystic Falls, 1925.**

It was the day of the sacrifice again. The streets of Mystic Falls were deathly silent, as everyone were locked inside their homes, trying to enjoy whatever time they had left with their loved ones, as no one knew who was going to be the 'sacrifice' for the Original Vampires who lived in the Mansion up the hill.

The 'sacrifice' happened once in every three years. The townsfolk would gather in the town hall, the headman would put his hand in a bowl containing the names of all the people in the town, and pick up a piece of paper, and read out the name.

Whosever name was called out, was then sent-_forcefully_- to the Mansion on the hill, as a show of thanks for the help rendered by the Originals in 1914.

In 1914, the cheerful town of Mystic Falls was hit by a devastating plague. People started dying in hundreds. No amount of witchery would help, as none of the witches in town were strong enough to tackle such a powerful plague. Jonathan Gilbert, the headman then, was deeply saddened with the fact that he wasn't able to protect his town from the plague. And thus, acting on the advice of a witch, Sheila, he took a desperate step.

He approached the vampires who lived up the hill.

"Mixing a little of my blood into the town water would certainly help." The oldest of all, Elijah said, as he took a seat opposite Jonathan. "But what would be in it for me? For me to give you a vial of my blood, I expect something in return."

Jonathan was expecting this; he had already discussed this with Sheila. He knew what the vampires wanted. He wished he didn't have to do this, he didn't want to subject his townsfolk to an eternity of misery, but he_ had_ to do it, there was no other option.

He took a deep sigh and said "In exchange for a vial of your blood, I offer you a human, as a sacrifice, once in every 3 years"

Caroline held her mother's hand tightly, as everyone in the town hall seemed to stop breathing. The headman put his hand into the bowl and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Elizabeth Forbes"

Caroline's heart hitched. '_Elizabeth Forbes_?'. Her _mother_? This cannot be happening. This is not real.

Her mother sent her a resigned look as she slowly let go of her hand. Caroline's brain could not comprehend what was happening, as two townsmen slowly led her towards the carriage that was waiting to take the 'sacrifice' to the Mansion.

And before she could understand what she was doing, Caroline screamed "_**Wait**_!" Don't take her. I volunteer! I volunteer to go in her place!"

Everybody gasped. She distinctly heard her best friend, Elena, screaming 'No Caroline!' But she didn't care. She had to save her mother. And if saving her mother meant going to the Mansion as a sacrifice. So be it.

"Caroline-"Her mother started. But she cut her off.

"No, mother" She said, determined. "You have done so much for me over the years. And finally, it's time for me to doing something for you. If you love me, you'll let me do this. _Please_."

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes "But-"

"Shhh" Caroline put a finger on her lips "I'll come back for you, mother. I promise. I'll come back for you in three years. Take care of yourself, I love you."

And saying so Caroline got into the carriage.

"You shall be living here" A young man named Stefan-also a vampire- escorted her to her new room. "You shall only come out when you are asked to, and you shall not try to escape. Any questions?"

"Where are the originals?" Caroline asked.

"They aren't here at the moment." Stefan said "They mostly do not live here. So you should consider yourself lucky for that. But yes, Lord Niklaus keeps visiting once in every month. and he is expected tomorrow. So you are expected to do your duty, and let him feed on your blood."

Lord Niklaus? Caroline's heart sank. He was rumored to be ruthless. The worst of them all. He had no heart, they said, and his temper was legendary. He was said to have ripped out the heart of a sacrifice, as the blood wasn't to his 'liking'.

Stefan, as if sensing her fear, caught her by the arms and turned her towards him.

"Don't worry, Caroline. Nothing is going to happen. Just don't anger him, do what he says. You _**understand **_me? Do what he says."

Caroline lifted her baby blues to his green, and gave a slight nod of her head.

Caroline let her fingers run over the flowers. She was in the garden, Stefan left in the morning, so she had the whole mansion to herself, at least till Lord Niklaus arrived.

She plucked a jasmine and inhaled its sweet scent. Jasmines were her mother's favorite. She wondered what her mother must be doing.

'_**Probably crying'**_ she thought _**'I hope someone's there to take care of her.'**_

She sighed, and was just about to pluck a rose, when she heard a voice behind her.

"I do not appreciate people wandering into my house and plucking my flowers, girl."

Caroline gasped and turned around.

Only to be met by the icy blue eyes of Lord Niklaus.

Caroline lived in constant fear for the next few days. She knew it was only a matter of a few more days, and then Lord Niklaus would call her for her blood.

Caroline dreaded that day. From what she had observed from watching Lord Niklaus, was that he was a very dangerous man. They way he held himself, the way he walked, they way he looked right into your eyes, was proof of the fact that he was a man who got what he wanted.

She hadn't interacted with him much. She preferred to stay in the shadows and observe him as he went around doing his daily business. He handled people with ease, he either charmed them into doing what he wanted, or he threatened them.

Caroline sighed as she walked through the deserted hallways of the mansion; Lord Niklaus was away on an errand, so she was free to roam the hallways.

'_**How could anyone live in this place?'**_ She thought _**'It's so huge. And lonely.'**_

A loud bang interrupted her musings. She immediately rushed down the stairs to see what had happened. The last thing she needed was Lord Niklaus' anger.

She gasped when she saw what was in front of her.

Lord Niklaus was slumped against the main door. He was bruised and was bleeding horribly, and his clothes were torn. Being the kind hearted person that she was, she immediately rushed towards him.

"What happened?" She asked, observing the deep gashes on his arm.

"Wolves" He gasped out "They attacked me as I passed through the forest."

"But why did you go there alone?" Caroline asked, her eyes widening in worry as she took in all his wounds "Here, let me help you."

She reached for his arm, but Klaus pulled it away.

"I don't need help from a human!" He spat "I can take care of myself!"

Caroline scoffed "Yes, I can see how well you can take care of yourself. No please do keep quiet; I am trying to help you."

And before Klaus could protest. Caroline pulled him up by the arm, and slung the arm over her shoulder, so that he was leaning on her.

Slowly, she led him up the stairs, toward his chambers and gently pushed him onto the bed.

She carefully peeled out his clothes, washed him with the help of a white cloth and a bucket of water, and covered him with a warm blanket.

And _**then**_ she did the unthinkable, she did the very thing that she was dreading to do since the day she came here. She slit her wrist and pressed it to his mouth.

Klaus groaned as the soft rays of sunshine hit his face. His body was still sore from last night, but he definitely felt much better. He was healing.

He opened his eyes, and all that had happened last night came rushing back to him. Being attacked by the wolves, managed to fight them off, turning up at the mansion, Caroline leading him up the stairs, Caroline cleaning him up, Caroline feeding him her blood-

Klaus pushed himself up. That silly girl actually fed him her blood. He could have drained her dry, with the state he was in, but she still fed him her blood.

He heard a soft snore. He turned his head towards his right, and there she was, curled up on the armchair, strands of golden hair slipping from the elegant bun and falling on her face.

She looked ethereal then, with the sun hitting her face, and making her look even more beautiful than she already was.

'_**How come I didn't see how beautiful she was before?'**_

Klaus got off his bed and slowly made his way towards her. He watched the way she scrunched her nose in her sleep, when wind made her hair tickle her face gently.

He slowly raised him arm, and with the lightest of touches, brushed the strands off her face.

Caroline woke up with a gasp. "Oh! Forgive me sir; I didn't know you were awake."

"You fed me your blood yesterday." Klaus said, getting directly to the point, his face an unreadable mask "Why?"

Caroline seemed confused by his question. "Because you needed my help, sir."

"Yes. I did. But you could have chosen not to help me."

Caroline remained silent. She didn't know what to say.

"I am grateful" Klaus said, giving her a rare smile. "You have saved me from a night of agony, and I shall never forget that. Thank you, love."

Caroline blushed. "It was nothing, sir."

"Why don't you go and freshen up, dear? I'll see you in the dining room for breakfast shortly."

Caroline curtsied, and opened the door. But before she could leave the room-

"Oh and Caroline?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Call me Klaus."

Caroline smiled as she walked out of the room.

The next few months went smoothly. Klaus kept leaving the mansion for a few days every month, to run some 'errands' while Caroline waited patiently for him to return.

She was slowly starting to enjoy the vampire's company. He knew so much about the world and his tales always fascinated her. Being a small town girl and having to bear the burden of taking care of her mother, Caroline never really left her town. So naturally, all the tales of the different cultures and people fascinated her to no end.

As for Klaus, there was no doubt in his mind that he was slowly falling in love with this feisty blonde girl. Her childlike fascination, her innocence, her desire to help everyone, and her capability to see good in every situation, drew him in. He was attracted to her like a moth to a flame.

She was so different from him. She was full of light. And considering all the darkness that surrounded Klaus's world, she was like a breath of fresh air. If he had his way, he was never going to let her go.

Caroline was confused as Klaus led her out into the garden. It was a full moon, and the garden looked beautiful under the moonlight.

"What is the matter, Klaus?" Caroline asked, as she saw how he seemed to be nervously playing with his fingers.

He looked up, and met her gaze, and once again, Caroline was taken aback by how handsome he looked. The moonlight made his eyes shine like diamonds.

"I need to tell you something-"Klaus started, nervously pacing in front of her.

Caroline was very amused. She had never seen the mighty Klaus so afraid. Normally, he would be the one causing the fear.

"You can tell me." Caroline said, as she slowly to a step towards him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "What is the matter?"

Klaus looked at the small hand resting on his shoulder for a few seconds, before raising his eyes to meet hers, determined to get it out.

"I love you."

Caroline gasped. Shock written all over her face, before she dashed back into the mansion, Klaus close on her heels.

"Caroline wait!" He yelled, but she didn't stop, she pushed the door open and was about to run up the stairs when Klaus zoomed in front of her with his vampire speed.

"What's wrong?" This time he was the one to ask her "Why did you run?"

"What did you expect me to do?" She asked him, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes, as she looked at him in fury.

"I don't know. But I didn't expect you to run." Klaus said, as he watched her lower her eyes to the floor, "Why are you crying?"

He tried to gently lift her face to meet his, but she pushed his hand away. "You cannot say things like that."

"Why not?" Klaus asked, "I fancy you. I have fancied you for a long time now. What is wrong with me telling you that?"

Caroline raised her eyes to meet his, "What is wrong is the fact that, you are a vampire, Klaus. You are a monster, and I am your sacrifice. You cannot develop feelings for me!"

"Too late for that now, love" Klaus said, as his eyes flashed with undisguised anger.

"Please, move out of my way."

Caroline took a step towards the stairs, but Klaus blocked her way before she could take another one.

"You know you like me, Caroline." Klaus said, observing the way she refused to meet his eyes "I can see it in your eyes. And you are afraid you are going to fall in love with me."

"I am not afraid of anything!" Caroline yelled "And please stops pretending you know anything about love. Because you don't. You killed your own mother, you have no family! You are a beast! I could never love you"

Klaus face shifted, and Caroline felt her heart constrict in fear. He raised his hand, as if to strike her and Caroline waited for the impact. But he hit the wall behind her instead.

Caroline gasped as she saw a huge hole in the wall. She realized just how much she had said, and regretted every word of it.

"Klaus, I am so-"

"**Get. Out**" Klaus said his back facing her. "Get _out_ before I do something I'll regret."

"But-"

"**Get. Out. Now**. And don't _ever_ come back."

Caroline choked out a sob as she ran out of the mansion, and as Klaus destroyed every piece of furniture he could find.

She kept running. She didn't stop. She had no idea where she was going. And she had no idea, how to get to the town.

All she knew that she was running for quite a while now and all she could see were thick trees. It was getting dark and she was getting afraid. She couldn't even see the mansion anymore.

She slumped against a tree and brought her legs to her chest.

'_**What have I done? I shouldn't have spoken to him like that, when all that he did was to be nice to me.'**_

Caroline closed her eyes, and an image of his icy blue eyes, and his dimples appeared.

Caroline immediately shook her head.

'_**No, no, no, Caroline. You cannot be possibly fall in love with him! He is a vampire! A murderer! He is the one responsible for you being separated from your mother!'**_

But no matter how much Caroline tried to convince herself that she wasn't attracted to him, she failed. All she could think about was how he would smile at her, like she was his world. The fascinating stories he told her, and how his eyes would light up when she did something as simple as preparing his favorite dish.

Caroline sighed and stared up at the moon, and suddenly a loud howl made its way to her ears.

'_**Wolves!'**_

Caroline ran as fast as she could. But she was not match for the wolf chasing her. It tackled her to the ground. Caroline tried pushing it off her, but he was too strong.

She screamed loudly as she felt its teeth bore into her skin. Her world slowly started becoming blurry, she couldn't see clearly.

'_**So this is it. This is how I am going to die.'**_

She saw the wolf baring it fangs for another bite, but before it could dig its teeth into her flesh, she heard a low growl, and the wolf was pushed off her.

She saw a man fighting the wolves. He swatted them away like they were flies.

'_**Klaus!'**_

And with that thought in mind, she faded into the darkness.

"Caroline, love, drink it." She woke to the sound of someone slapping her cheeks gently; he was pushing his wrist to her mouth, urging her to drink his blood.

They were still in the forest, the wolves were still there, though weakened, and Klaus used this opportunity to slit his wrist and give her some of his blood.

Caroline tried to drink as much as possible. The blood was delicious. Klaus sighed in relief as he saw that he was responding to his efforts.

But his relief was short lived as he saw another pack of wolves approaching them, around 50 of them.

And before he could do anything, they attacked, and all of them attacked at once.

And it was then, that Caroline died.

"Caroline?" A voice floated to her ears. "Caroline?"

Caroline groaned as she struggled to open her eyes. Her eyes were burning, and her whole body was stiff. What was going on?

"Caroline, love, open your eyes. Look at me." The same voice said again.

Caroline opened her eyes slowly, and was greeted by a sight of a worried looking Klaus.

"Klaus!" Caroline exclaimed, launching herself into his arms "What happened? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Klaus gently pushed her away from him and held her arms in his hands, "No love, the right question would be, are _**you**_ alright?"

Caroline looked confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Klaus sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, not knowing how he was going to tell this to her.

"Because love, you died last night. You are not human anymore… You are a vampire."

-x—x—x—x—x—x-

_**There! That's it. I'm going to end it here. What happens next is up to you and your imagination. You could prolly have Caroline deciding to stay with Klaus to learn how to survive as a vampire. You could prolly have her opening up to Klaus, understanding his emotions, and finally, falling in love with him. **_

_**Oh and for those who are confused, Caroline does not love Klaus in this fic, but she is..err… was falling in love with him. But she doesn't want to accept that fact, as in her eyes, Klaus is a 'monster'.**_

_**I know, Caroline and Klaus seem OOC in this one. But I didn't want them to be similar to the TVD characters, so I changed them a lil. **_

_**I didn't have a beta, and I am not a native English speaker. So please do be gentle with the criticisms. **_

_**Please do review! :D**_


End file.
